Unwanted Wish
by nekonikki08
Summary: Vlad discovers Desiree in his lab. An unexpected and a very unwanted wish is made that affects his lover, Danny Fenton. Vlad has to figure out who the culprit is and why on earth they would wish Danny was a cute, adorable, fluffy kitten in order to undo the wish. Warnings inside.
1. Kitten?

**AN: So here's another story, RainingLullaby encouraged me to post it. I wasn't sure if it would be worthy enough :x My husband is my muse~ He's the reason I wrote this haha. Thank you Raininglullaby for the amazing Beta skills. Oh, also! She has a story out! Go check it out ! It's wonderful! I promise. **

**WARNING: There is a lemon(malexmale sex) scene towards the end of the fic. If you are uncomfortable with that, just skip over it. It doesn't take away from the fic. This is a VladxDanny and it is slash.**

"Desiree…" Vlad's voice was calm, approachable, even smooth. His demeanor was not one of intimidation. It didn't hint at any fury he might be feeling. "May I inquire on something dearly important?"

Desiree floated in the air in front of Vlad with a bored expression on her face. They were in his lab. The ghost portal was open since she had used it to come here to seek Masters. Not that she wanted to, but given the circumstances, she figured she might as well inform him of what happened. Not without being difficult first. "Yes, Masters?"

"Why…is there a kitten…that strikingly resembles my lover, down to the ridiculous insignia on his chest…in my presence…instead of my Daniel?" He asked calmly, although his teeth were now clenched together.

Desiree looked down at the black and white kitten making its way towards Vlad. The kitten was black with patches of white on its paws, neck and hair, just like Danny in his ghost form. It also had the DP insignia on his small chest. What stuck out were his bright neon green eyes. They looked up at Vlad almost lovingly. The kitten happily pressed himself around Vlad's legs, purring contently. "If we want to get technical, Vlad Plasmius, that kitten _is_ your Daniel."

Vlad lost it. "What do you mean this _thing_ is my Daniel?! If this is some sort of joke, I am _not_ laughing. Change. Him. Back!" He shouted, his command having an air of a threat to it if she did not do what he demanded. The kitten meowed unhappily, not liking the man's voice being raised like so! To help the man feel better, he continued to rub himself against Vlad's legs, cutely encircling himself between them.

"Meow?" The kitten stood on his hind legs and pawed at Vlad's right leg. "Meow!"

Vlad looked down at the kitten. Okay, he was cute, but that didn't make him feel any better. He wanted his lover back! The kitten continued to paw at Vlad until he finally bent down and lifted the little thing into his arms. Happy, the kitten nuzzled at Vlad's chest, never stopping its purr.

"I cannot." Desiree said simply, watching in amusement as a vein twitched on Vlad's forehead. Ah, so he was losing patience with her. Wasn't that just too bad?

"And why is that?" he pet the soft black fur in his arms. It was the only thing keeping his flaring temper from exploding.

Desiree shrugged. She casually crossed her arms as she answered. "My master made the wish, and therefore I cannot reverse it."

"What if I simply wish for Daniel to return to his human form?" That had to work, right? It was still a wish she had to grant.

Desiree shook her head. "It will not work, Plasmius. You cannot simply undo another's heart's desire once it has been wished."

"What _moron_ wished for my Daniel to be a soft, cute, kitten?!"

"I cannot reveal that as well."

Vlad switched to his ghost half. He had lost his patience with the ghost and was going to do anything to get Danny back to his human-self. He carefully placed his lover down onto the floor and approached Desiree. Desiree scowled and shrunk back a bit, wishing she wasn't so intimidated by the man. Plasmius was a powerful ghost and she would be a fool to challenge him.

"If it makes you feel any better," She said hastily, hoping to prolong the inevitable, "Danny can return to his human form at midnight."

Vlad stopped his approach. He cocked a brow at her. "Well why didn't you just say that?"

"Because it's not permanent. He'd return to his kitten form when the sun rises."

Vlad clenched his teeth in anger. "That doesn't help me! Tell me who made the wish right now!" Glowing pink ecto energy appeared in his hands.

Desiree knew what would happen if she didn't do what he demanded. She didn't want to get hurt and frankly, she didn't think she deserved it. After all, she was gracious enough to bring Danny over to him after the incident happened. This is how the man repaid her? How ungrateful. She wasn't going to stand for it. The man always bullied his way into getting what he wanted and she'd be damned if she gave him something else. "You'll have to find me first." She smirked tauntingly before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

The ghost portal swung itself closed. Vlad let out a roar before zooming out of his mansion to look out into the night sky. Disappointed that he could no longer sense her, he grudgingly descended back into his lab, where his lover was. Danny the Kitten sat on the floor, looking at his surrounding area. Vlad wondered if any of it was recognizable to Danny. With a heavy sigh, he switched back to his human half and got onto his knees before the kitten. The kitten looked up at him inquisitively.

Swallowing, Vlad thought he could try to at least see what his lover's state of mind was in. "Daniel?" The kitten meowed, although Vlad wasn't sure if it was out of acknowledgment to his name being called or because he figured he was just being spoken to. He tried again. "Daniel dear, can you understand me?"

The kitten simply tilted his head to the side before getting up from his sitting position and making his way towards Vlad. When he was close to Vlad's hand, he nudged his head against it, silently but demandingly asking for attention. Sighing, Vlad petted the kitten. He took a look at the watch on his left wrist. Well, he only had to wait two hours before Danny would switch to his human form. Maybe then, Vlad could obtain some answers.

Vlad took the kitten into the kitchen. He propped him on the table before rummaging through the cabinets in search for something to give to Danny to eat. Kittens liked tuna, right? Did Danny like tuna? He couldn't remember. His mind was frazzled with the fact that his lover of two years was now a cute ball of fur. He took out a bright red plate and placed the tuna onto it. He then grabbed a bottle of milk and poured it onto the saucer. After placing it on the table where Danny was standing on, he watched the kitten meow happily before stuffing his little face onto the plate of tuna. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Even as a cute kitten you eat like a barbarian." Vlad said, although without malice.

He couldn't imagine how this could have happened. When they woke up this morning, it was just a typical Saturday. Danny said he had a few plans he needed to take care of and would be gone until nightfall. Vlad wasn't too happy about that, but decided to keep himself occupied. He read a book, went for a walk in the park, wrote out plans on how to steal more money and ideas that would benefit him…the usual. He had missed his lover the entire time. Ever since they got together after Danny started his first year of college in Wisconsin, they had been _inseparable_!

Vlad smiled fondly at the memory. One night Danny appeared at his doorway drunk and went into a rant about how unfair it was that he had to be Vlad's enemy but still find the man incredibly sexy and attractive. The older man had just stood there, dumbfounded and insanely amused. He couldn't wait to use the humiliating situation as black mail. Of course, Danny had to go ahead and kiss him and make him feel like he was on top of the world and it all went downhill from there. Well, uphill, if you really thought about it.

They hadn't told his parents right away. They waited at least six months before giving them the news. Jack took it well enough, but Maddie and Jasmine were a whole other story. He didn't blame their rage, of course. It was understandable. Danny's friends reacted no differently as Jasmine and Maddie. Eventually, however, they forced to accept the fact that Danny was Vlad's partner and had no intention of separating anytime soon. That was another problem; Danny spent so much time with Vlad, he was starting to neglect his family and friends. Not on purpose! Danny loved his friends and family. He was just sometimes too tired or Vlad would plan special and nonrefundable events on the days Danny had to spare.

Danny the Kitten finished his meal and made his way onto the saucer of milk, lapping calmly at it. Vlad reached for him and scratched the back of his neck. Danny purred contently and continued to drink his milk. Really, Vlad should have known to keep an eye on Danny! He should have questioned where he would be all day when he had the chance. Well, there was nothing that can be done until midnight so Vlad decided to just wait. Danny hopped off the table, leaving the plates for Vlad to clean up before he went off to explore.

Vlad followed the kitten everywhere he went. Danny explored the many hallways and doors. He went into the library, the private theatre, the living room, and their bedroom before settling himself in front of a fire place. Taking a seat closest to the fire, Vlad sat down and stared at the clock. Finally, only a few seconds until midnight. He felt anxious as he waited for the hand timer to click to midnight. When it did, the kitten glowed a bright white light and slowly began to change its form. Small paws changed into hands, limbs stretched out to human arms and legs and the small head changed into the size of a human's. Vlad was relieved to see his lover again, but paled when he noticed some features didn't remove themselves. Danny still had long, black cat ears and a long black tail.

Danny yawned and stretched like a cat before opening his eyes, which were now a sparkling blue. When he spotted Vlad, he smiled happily and crawled his way towards the man. Vlad swallowed past the lump in his throat. His lover had no right to look so tantalizing, crawling towards him like that with an innocent yet sexy smile. When he reached Vlad's legs, he propped himself up a bit and nuzzled Vlad's right thigh. Vlad loosened his tie, suddenly feeling extremely hot and uncomfortable in his suit.

"D-Daniel!" Vlad called, wondering if his lover was even consciously aware of what was going on around him. Oh no. Was Danny simply a cat in a human form?

"Yes Vlad?" Danny asked, still nuzzling Vlad's thigh.

Good lord was the young man purring? "Daniel, where were you today?"

Danny stopped nuzzling to look up at his lover. He looked thoughtful before answering. "I was out."

Vlad pulled Danny up and had the younger man sit on his lap. Danny had grown over the years, but he had a much smaller frame than Vlad's. It was something Vlad couldn't help but tease whenever he had the opportunity, knowing it infuriated his young lover. However, now was not the time for that. "Daniel, this is serious. I need you to tell me where you were today."

Danny let out a low whine, not wanting to answer the question. Instead, he nuzzled Vlad's chest and neck, pressing light kisses onto exposed skin. Vlad shivered. He was tempted to just forgo his questioning and just take Danny right there and make love in front of the fire. Shaking his head to stay focused, Vlad pushed Danny away at arms-length so he could look at his lover in the eyes. Danny, seeing the serious look from his over, pouted sadly. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember, or you don't want to say?"

Danny grinned cheekily. "Both!"

Sighing, Vlad shook his head. "Daniel, dear, don't you feel sort of…off?" he asked, hoping hinting at the problem would get Danny to focus. He didn't know why his lover was being so difficult.

Danny frowned at the question, his ears drooping against his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you now have a tail and ears above your head."

"What?" Danny turned around and was surprised to see a tail. He grabbed the tail and traced it from the tip to where it met with his body. He then raised his hands and placed them above his head, feeling something soft and fluffy that suspiciously resembled cat ears. Without a word, he jolted off of Vlad's lap and ran into the nearest room with a full body mirror.

Vlad took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. "3…2…1…" He counted off.

"AHHHHHH!"

Vlad couldn't help it. He chuckled in amusement when his lover came back looking sickly pale and enraged. "I HAVE CAT EARS!" Danny shouted, pointing to them. He pulled out his tail from behind him and pointed to it. "And a TAIL!"

"I clearly remember just going over that." Vlad's amused smirk dropped. "Now do you see why it's important for you to recall where you were today? And who you were around? Why was Desiree with you today?"

"Desiree?" Danny asked, seemingly unsure himself. He made his way back to Vlad's lap and plopped himself down. Even though the situation did not call for it, Vlad eyed Danny's body hungrily. The young man was incredibly attractive, even when he looked distressed. Danny didn't seem aware of his lover eyeing him lustfully. "I don't remember. I came here with Desiree?"

Vlad forced himself to look into Danny's eyes. "Yes, she was the one who brought you here. Okay, let's try this: what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember waking up this morning, telling you I'll be out… We showered together… had some breakfast…showered again…then I went through the ghost portal to fly towards Amity Park… and that's the last thing I remember." Danny said sadly, frowning when he couldn't recall anything else.

"You don't remember anything after that? Did you at least get to Amity Park?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't remember. I was supposed to meet with Sam and Tuck. Then go see my mom and dad at their house. After that, I was going to uh—get something, at a store." He paused then checked his pockets. "Aw man. I didn't even go get it."

"What were you going to buy?" Vlad asked curiously.

Danny childishly stuck out his tongue at Vlad. "Noneya!" He was going to buy Vlad a gift. It was difficult to buy the man a gift since he was a billionaire and had anything he could probably ever want. Still, he figured Vlad might appreciate the gesture behind it. He was disappointed to know he hadn't gotten it today. He was hoping to surprise the man tonight.

"Perhaps it's important to know? What if you had gone there and something happened? It might help if you tell me which store, Daniel." He wasn't truly sure if it would help. He just wanted to know what Danny wanted to buy that he couldn't tell his lover. Especially when he had told Danny countless times that Vlad's fortune was his to use at any time. He was a bit offended Danny would keep something from him, unless it was supposed to be a surprise?

"I don't think it's that important." He mumbled, not wanting to tell his lover. His ears perked up as an idea struck him. "Oh! Why don't I call Sam and Tucker and see if they remember me being with them?"

Vlad wanted to pout, but the young halfa actually had a good idea. "Alright, but if that doesn't work, you should tell me what store you were supposed to visit. I could give them a call … perhaps you used your credit card today?" he asked hopefully. He'd be able to trace Danny's steps by looking at the history of purchases made that day.

"You mean the one hooked to your account but just has my name on it? Yeah I got rid of it."

"What? Why?!" Vlad asked, affronted.

Danny took out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number first, ignoring Vlad's question. Unfortunately, it went to voicemail so he left her a message to have her call him back. He called Tucker next and it didn't even ring. It just went straight to his voicemail. He must have forgotten to charge his phone again, which was typical. Danny left him a voicemail as well. After, he tried his parents and sister but they didn't pick up either. "Guess I'll try tomorrow morning."

Vlad flinched, deciding now was the appropriate time to tell his lover something very important. "Ah, Daniel, that won't be happening."

Danny tilted his head to the side, his cat ears tilting with the motion. Vlad couldn't help but smile at the cute sight. "Why not?"

"You don't recall being a kitten, do you?"

"A kitten?" He frowned, and then laughed, figuring it was just a joke. "Good one!"

"I'm not kidding." Vlad said carefully.

Danny stopped laughing. He stared at incredulously at Vlad, wondering why Vlad insisted on the joke. "Vlad, that's impossible."

"So are being half-ghost with cat ears and a tail yet here we are." At Danny's glare, Vlad cleared his throat and started to explain. "Desiree forced herself into my lab and appeared with a kitten in her arms. I knew it was you the moment I saw the kitten. Only you can get yourself into trouble like this, Little Badger. According to her, someone made a wish for you to be a kitten. However, the transformation is only until midnight. At midnight you revert back to your human form but with … accessories and will turn back to your kitten form at sun rise."

"Oh." Danny's ears drooped again, his tail swishing in an agitated manner. "I always wanted you to get a cat but this isn't exactly what I had in mind…"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Oh ha-ha. It's bad enough you make fun of Maddie…" Speaking of which, he wondered where she had gone? Last he saw her, she was in his study room but then left right before Desiree appeared in his lab. He hoped she wouldn't give Danny a hard time. She was a spoiled cat who didn't like to share toys or her owner's attention.

Danny couldn't help but grin. "So what now?"

"Now…" Vlad pulled Danny flush against his chest. "We have a little fun…" He whispered huskily, licking at the shell of Danny's human ears. He was surprised Danny had them. In his cat form, his human ears were hidden behind his hair. "I've missed you, Little Badger. I thought about you all day." He nipped at the ear, implying which thoughts occupied him the most. He wrapped one arm around the slim waist to pull Danny close, and used his hand to play with the black, soft tail. For whatever reason that Vlad could not explain, the tail and cat ears were a turn on. They just looked so cute on his lover. If it weren't for the fact that Danny would change back to a kitten come some rise, this wouldn't be a hard change for Vlad to adjust to.

Danny mewled and arched into Vlad's touch. When Vlad stroked his tail, it felt amazing! He could feel Vlad's hard on underneath him. Grinning mischievously, he ground his hips onto it, electing a low moan from his older lover. Danny let out a gasp when Vlad grabbed Danny's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. His tail swished excitedly as his older lover pulled him into a rough but passionate kiss. Moaning into it, Danny wrapped his arms loosely around Vlad's neck. Their tongues fought for dominance but Vlad easily overcame Danny. Vlad felt incredibly eager for two reasons; his lover had been gone all day and the feline parts on him looked deliciously sinful.

Danny's shirt was slowly lifted off, forcing them to part enough so they could toss it aside. Grabbing onto Vlad's business suit, he tried to phase it off, only to realize he couldn't. "Vlad, I can't use my ghost powers." Danny said worriedly.

Vlad was too lost in his lust to really care. "I'm sure it's nothing." He said before attacking those swollen lips once more. He groaned in annoyance when Danny pulled away.

"Vlad, I'm not kidding. I can't change into my ghost form." Danny felt panic slowly start to rise in his chest. His ghost half meant everything to him. He would be terrified if it had somehow been taken away.

"It's probably just the wish interfering with your ghost powers. I promise you, Little Badger, I'll find a way to reverse this and you'll be back to your normal self." He smiled reassuring, feeling victorious when Danny smiled back. Now that his lover was assured, he could get back to his fun. He leaned forward and nipped Danny's lower lip, licking it apologetically when he realized he bit a little too hard. Danny didn't seem to mind. He seemed more occupied in ripping Vlad's shirt apart, which is what he did. The expensive suit was ripped open and tossed aside, revealing Vlad's toned chest.

Vlad trailed kisses down Danny's neck, a fire shooting up his spine when Danny let out a loud moan and gasp. "Vlad!" He nipped at Danny's shoulders and bit into the junction of Danny's neck hard enough that he tasted blood. Danny could only moan in response when Vlad licked the wound. "Ahh—Vlad…" he panted, wanting to taste his lover. He crawled off Vlad's lap and sunk onto his knees. Nuzzling Vlad's thigh, Danny mewled before using his teeth to pull down the man's zipper and unbuttoned the pants with his hand. Vlad could only watch in awe. He had to lift his hips enough for Danny to pull his pants down.

Danny eyed the straining erection covered by black silk boxers. He cupped it with his hand and squeezed, smirking when he heard a grunt above him followed by a loud moan. He loved hearing Vlad make noise. The man was usually quiet and always so focused on pleasuring Danny.

"D-Daniel," Vlad panted as his lover leaned forward to nuzzle his crotch. He moaned, wanting more. He wanted to feel his lover's hands on him. "Daniel…" his younger lover finally pulled down his boxers and released his hard erection. The top already had some precum on it. Smiling wickedly, Danny leaned forward to lap it up, like a kitten. Vlad groaned at the sight, enjoying it probably more than he should. His cock pulsed with desire when Danny flattened his ear and teasingly continued to lap on the top.

"Master?" Danny asked with a playful tone and smirk.

Vlad shivered and smirked down at his lover. "Yes, kitten?"

"Kitty wants some milk…"

"Oh, god." Vlad groaned, finally caving and stroking his cock. "Have some then, little ba—kitten." Not needing to be told twice, Danny suddenly swallowed around Vlad and sucked, hard. "Daniel!"

Danny hummed in response and continued to suck. Occasionally he pulled away to lick at it like a pleasant treat. Vlad moaned and barely resisted the urge to bulk into the warm mouth. If there was one thing Danny was very talented at, it was using that mouth of his. He always licked, nipped, and sucked just the right way. Enough to tease and drive Vlad utterly insane, and then enough to bring him over the edge. He played with Danny's cat ears as the younger halfa continued to worship his manhood. Scratching, tugging slightly and pinching them. Danny purred in response. "Ah-! Daniel!" When he felt that familiar pull start to gather in his stomach, he grabbed a handful of Danny's hair and pulled him away.

Breathing heavily, Vlad all but collapsed onto the chair. Danny grinned smugly and licked his lips, knowing Vlad loved it when he did. "Meow?"

Chuckling, Vlad got off the chair and maneuvered Danny with him to lie in front of the fire. The rug beneath them was soft and comfortable. It should be for the price Vlad paid for it. He kissed Danny, tasting himself as he explored the warm cavern and phased his pants and boxers off. Danny moaned in pleasure, arching into Vlad's body to get some friction. His neglected cock stood proudly as Danny shamelessly grinded against the other, letting out lustful moans.

"V-Vlad," Danny pouted. "P-please, I need you."

"Mm…How do you need me, my little kitten?"

Danny whimpered when he felt a finger trace his entrance. "T-there!"

"Here?" he pressed his finger on the hole but did not push in.

"Yesss." Danny hissed out.

"Beg for it."

Swallowing dryly, Danny looked into Vlad's eyes. They were swirling with lust, love, and so much desire. It made Danny feel sexy and wanted. Only Vlad could make him feel this way. "Please, please Vlad! I need you! In me, now!"

"Only if you're a good little kitten…" Vlad whispered tauntingly, kissing down Danny's chest. He latched onto a nipple and swirled his tongue around it before biting it. "Tell me you want me." He demanded huskily, giving the other nipple attention with his mouth.

Danny gasped. "I-I want you! Vlad! Please! I need you!"

Vlad hummed in approval before reaching over to his discarded pants to search for a small bottle of lube. He made it a habit to carry it on him when he discovered Danny was one to randomly pounce on him at any hour of the day just for sex. He opened the bottle and coated his fingers with the gel before returning to his lover. He traced his finger on the entrance before roughly pushing in.

Danny groaned in delight, but still wanted more. He squirmed underneath Vlad, who was eyeing him hungrily. He was just as impatient to enter Danny. His lover looked so good, lying on the rug, his cheeks red, his ears perked up and lustful pants escaping parted lips. "V-Vlad! Nnngh…Feels good! Ah-AH! Vlad!" he shouted when Vlad touched his special bundle of nerves. Vlad inserted another finger and began to scissor Danny's opening.

"You're so tight, my kitten. I can't wait to be inside you." He groaned at the thought, his cock pulsing in agreement. He needed to be inside Danny _now_.

"Vlad, just – hurry! I'm ready, just fuck me already!"

Not wanting to deny his lover, Vlad coated his cock with liberal amount of lube before tossing the bottle aside and entering his lover in one, swift thrust. Danny screamed, arching off the soft rug. It hurt a little, but the pleasure he felt immediately out weighted the pain. He moaned and squirmed as Vlad impatiently waited for Danny to adjust. Panting, Danny wrapped his legs around Vlad's waist and pulled him forward, his lover immediately getting the hint. Vlad pulled back before forcefully thrusting back in. He leaned forward and kissed his lover's swollen lips as he fucked his lover hard and fast, just how Danny liked it.

"Ah-! Oooh Vlad! VLAD!"

"Daniel!" Vlad moaned, burying his face in the crook of Danny's neck as he thrust harder into the tight, moist heat. He felt something soft yet hard touch his leg and it took him a few seconds to realize it was Danny's tail. He groaned, suddenly feeling more turned on. "Daniel…"

Danny lost himself in Vlad's thrusts. His body felt hot and he'd jolt when pleasure would shoot up his spine. He didn't want it to end. Vlad knew just how to make him feel incredible. "V-Vlad…" Danny gasped out, only to be cut out by a mewl he couldn't suppress. "Ooh…I-I'm c-close… Ah, s-sooo good-!"

Vlad was close, he could feel it, but he wanted his lover to cum first. He gripped onto Danny's cock and timed it so he was stroking in time with his thrusts. That did the trick. With a loud shout of Vlad's name, Danny came all over Vlad's hand and their chests, coming harder than he had in a while. Vlad only had a few more thrusts in before he was coming inside his lover. They waited until their beating hearts and panting breaths became less harsh before Vlad gingerly pulled out of Danny. Danny winced at the empty feeling but contently cuddled to Vlad's chest, purring happily. Chuckling, Vlad pulled Danny close to him and pressed a feathery light kiss on Danny's sweaty forehead.

"Daniel," Vlad whispered, pulling his lover into a sweet and loving kiss. "You're so wonderful, my little kitten."

Danny blushed at the comment and buried his face underneath Vlad's chin, inhaling the man's musky scent and the smell of sex still hanging heavily in the air. "Meow?" Danny wrapped his tail around Vlad's leg. "Maybe this whole being a kitten thing isn't so bad?"

"My thoughts exactly. However, I don't like the idea of having a pet cat during the day and a lover only at night." Vlad said firmly, remembering he still had to find the fool who made this wish on his lover.

Danny drooped his ears. He had forgotten about that. "Oh. Right." He yawned tiredly and cuddled into his lover's arms. "I'm sure you'll fix it." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Vlad tightened his hold on Danny. "I hope so, Daniel. If not, someone is going to pay and pay severely." He promised darkly.

**A/N: So…what'cha think? Worth continuing? Hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	2. Whose Wish

**AN: Wow, I got more reviews than I expected! I'm really glad you guys liked it! So, here's another chapter! Thanks again to RainingLullaby for being an awesome and amazing beta! And my husband who's my muse :) I hope everyone continues to enjoy! **

**I forgot in the last chapter: Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

When Vlad woke up the following morning, he was surprised to feel something soft and furry curled on his chest instead of a warm body. Frowning, he groggily opened his eyes and lifted his head enough to look at what was on his chest. Oh, right. Danny was a kitten now. The kitten was curled up on top of his chest, sleeping peacefully. Vlad had to wonder why Danny's kitten form resembled his ghost form instead of his human one. Mentally shrugging at the thought, he let out a sigh and scratched the back of his kitten's ears. Danny woke up from the touch, purring contently and bumping its head to get more petting. Chuckling, Vlad scratched its head and back of neck.

He still had to locate Desiree. The problem was that she could be anywhere in their world or the ghost zone. She was furious enough to give Vlad a hard time in locating her so Vlad would have to send out some ghosts he controlled to keep an eye out for her. He could get Skulker to hunt for her. With that thought, he climbed out of bed, Danny falling to the floor, but landing on his feet before following Vlad around. It was kind of cute to have Danny following him everywhere he went. When Vlad decided to take a hot, relaxing bath, Danny sat on the edge of the tub to nuzzle Vlad's head.

After getting dressed, Vlad went into the kitchen where breakfast was ready for him and Danny. Danny meowed and jumped onto the table and made his way over to his plate. For breakfast, they had eggs, toast, bacon, and a side of fruit. The kitten eagerly ate the food, not at all bothered by the serving. Vlad ate slowly beside him, watching him.

"You really can't understand me?" He asked, thinking he could at least give it one more try.

Danny lifted his head off his place, his whiskers covered in egg yolk. "Meow?" He tilted his head to the side.

Vlad sighed. "Carry on." He lifted his mug of coffee and took a sip.

"Meow."

Vlad raised a brow at his kitten. "What?"

"Meow!"

"I can't understand you. What do you want, little badger?"

"Meo~w."

Rolling his eyes, Vlad petted his cat. Danny instantly purred contently and when Vlad pulled away, he returned to his food. Vlad couldn't help but smile affectionately. "Just as needy as your human form." He said fondly, finishing up his breakfast. Just then, his cat Maddie walked in. She made her way towards her usual bowl to get her food, ignoring Vlad and the other kitten's presence. For her, food came first, then her peasants would be worthy enough to acknowledge.

Danny the Kitten didn't seem to understand that. When he spotted Maddie, he eagerly hopped off the table and made his way towards her. When he got close to her, he swished his tail and poked her with his white paw. Maddie slowly turned her head to face Danny and instantly hissed at him. Not deterred, Danny meowed, as if introducing himself. Maddie scoffed and went to her bowl. As she ate, she could feel the kitten hovering beside her. Annoyed, she swiped at him. Danny was able to phase his chest, the part she had aimed for, in time so that her claws didn't touch him. Vlad raised a brow when he witnessed that.

Disappointed that Maddie did not want to play, Danny trotted away and made his way back to Vlad. He jumped up so he could land on the man's lap and meowed for attention. Chuckling, Vlad bent down and placed an affectionate kiss on the tip of its pink nose. "You're awfully cute. I might decide to keep you this way." Vlad joked, laughing when he saw Danny's affronted look. Maybe he did understand Vlad from time to time? He couldn't be sure.

He placed Danny down and made his way to his lab. Not wanting to be left behind with the mean white cat, Danny followed after Vlad. When Vlad noticed this, he made sure to pick up a blue yarn ball along the way. After entering his lab, he tossed the ball onto the floor and watched Danny immediately latch onto it. Danny was a really small kitten, a bit smaller than average. It only made him look cuter. Glad that Danny was distracted, Vlad called on to his loyal ghosts and sent them out on a hunt for Desiree. He was still annoyed at her for granting such a ridiculous wish. Sighing, he took out his phone and called Sam. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Her voice was polite yet surprised.

"Hello Samantha." Vlad answered smoothly.

"Oh, Vlad? What are you calling for?"

"This isn't a social call I assure you. I need to know something. Was young Daniel with you yesterday?"

"Danny? Yeah, he was with me yesterday. Why? He didn't return home?" She asked worriedly.

"He's home." He stared down at the kitten rolling around with the yarn. "Just not how you'd expect."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Samantha, I need you to recall everything that you and Daniel did yesterday and if any of you made any kind of wish."

There was a pause on the phone. "Wish? What happened to Danny? Is Desiree involved?"

Well, she caught on quick. Vlad could give her that. He watched Danny paw at the yarn inquisitively before jumping into the air and pouncing on top of it. He bounced on the ball before falling over onto his side, letting out a small, confused meow. "Er, yes. Now, do you remember any wishes being made while he was with you?"

"Umm…" She pondered for a while before releasing a sad sigh. "No, sorry. Danny and I went to the mall and there were a lot of people there, but he was fine. Actually, he left my place around two and went to see Tucker. I had to go to an appointment I had so I couldn't join them. Is he okay?"

Vlad was disappointed to hear that. He had hoped he could have gotten answers he needed from her. "He's fine. Thank you, Samantha. I'll try your friend, then."

"Okay... Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I will."

They hung up. Vlad then searched for Tucker's number in his contacts list. Spotting it, he called him. Tucker picked up on second ring.

"This is Tucker Too Fine Foley speaking, how may I help you?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Tucker, what a pleasure."

"V-Vlad?" Tucker's voice cracked, surprised to hear the man's voice. "O-Oh hey dude, how's it going? Is Danny okay?"

Danny was currently tearing up the yarn. He separated the strings with his claws, swishing his tail as he did so. "Yes he's fine. Listen, I need to know if you or anyone else around you made any sort of wishes yesterday."

"Wishes? Uh, no. Danny hung out in my dorm room all day yesterday. A friend of mine dropped by once but no one wished for anything. Why?"

Vlad felt a headache coming on. So Danny was in a very public area twice yesterday. Anyone could have made a wish in passing without Sam or Tucker realizing it. "That's fine. Did anything strange happen to Daniel while he was with you?"

"Uh, no, he was fine. Actually, he left my place to see his parents after."

"What time was this?"

"Probably six or seven."

So three-four hours before Danny appeared in his lab with Desiree. "Thank you, Mr. Foley."

"No problem man. If you need anything—"

"I'll be sure to call." He hung up and sighed. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought…" Vlad muttered, glancing at Danny. Danny managed to unwrap the yarn ball and had the strings wrapped around his small body. He meowed in distress, wanting the strings off of him! Just as Vlad was about to help, green lasers shot out from the kitten's eyes and they burned through the strings on him. Freed, he meowed happily and rolled on his back, silently asking Vlad for a petting.

Vlad did as requested, but found it odd that Danny had access to his ghost powers in his kitten form. Deciding he would worry about it later, he called the Fenton's home. Jazz picked up.

"Fenton's residence. Jazz speaking."

"Jasmine?" Vlad asked in surprise. Jazz was in another state for college and usually didn't come down to visit until Christmas break. Even then, Danny informed Vlad that her visits were short.

"Oh, hey Vlad. What are you calling for?"

"Are your parents home?"

"No, they went out today. I'm not sure where though. I came back here this morning and found a note in the front entrance. According to the note, they should be back in the evening."

Vlad wanted to shout in frustration. Of _course_. "Alright. Thank you, Jasmine."

He hung up and tossed his phone onto the table in the side. He thought about leaving himself and hunting Desiree. Would Danny be okay on his own? He should be… but then again, there were ghosts out there who would be interested in taking advantage of Danny's current predicament, even if he was under Plasmuis' protection. As confident as he felt about his ghost shield, Danny could easily wander away from him and leave without Vlad noticing. However, he had to find Desiree and find the person responsible to his lover's state. Black rings appeared at the center of his body before going over him and switching him to Plasmius. He hovered into the air and was just about to pick up Danny when Danny looked up at him and meowed. With a determined look, Danny forced himself to hover into the air as well.

Vlad was surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you can use your ghost powers in this form, Little Badger." The kitten floated to Vlad and nuzzled his chest, purring. Vlad opened the ghost portal and sternly looked at Danny. "Daniel, stay close to me. Understand?"

"Meow!"

Settling for the reply, Vlad flew into the portal, his cute little kitten following close behind him. Vlad felt ridiculous flying around the ghost zone where he could be spotted with a cute kitten accompanying him. It probably wouldn't do much for his reputation, but he couldn't think about that now. When he encountered ghosts he thought might be associated with Desiree, he questioned her whereabouts with them. They claimed they hadn't seen her since the night she made her way towards his portal.

After fruitlessly searching for over an hour, Vlad decided to exit the ghost zone and search for Danny's parents instead. Maybe they knew where Danny had gone and could hint at who the moron was who turned his lover into a kitten. He suspected Jack, truthfully. The man was a buffoon, even if Danny denied it. He didn't think finding Jack and Maddie would be difficult. He checked all the obvious places they would be. Their favorite restaurants, the mall, places to get tools to work on their ghost tech, and even went to a ghost convention that was nearby! No luck. Frustrated, he decided to take a break.

He switched back to his human form, Danny floating above him. Vlad quickly grabbed him before anyone could see and held him to him. Petting the soft fur, Vlad wandered around Amity Park, trying to think of where his lover could have gone and who he encountered for the wish to be granted. The kitten in his arms meowed and struggled against his hold. Finally Vlad released him and Danny made his way to some birds that were on a bench. With all the speed he could muster, Danny ran and attempted to pounce onto the unsuspecting birds. The birds flew away in time so Danny ended up crashing onto the top of the bench and plopping onto the ground.

Chuckling softly at his kitten lover's antics, Vlad made his way to the bench and sat on it next to Danny. Danny rolled onto his paws and gingerly stood up; looking disappointed he lost the birds. He mewled sadly. Vlad gave him a petting for trying. Danny seemed to perk up after that. He jumped off the bench and ran into the field. Once there, he rolled around in the grass, purring contently. Vlad wrinkled his nose in disgust, already planning to give Danny a bath once they returned home.

Danny was a very cute kitten. So naturally, he caught a lot of attention from children and women who instantly loved him. They picked him up and petted him, cooing when he purred contently. Vlad made sure to eye them when they held Danny. When they searched for the kitten's owner, Vlad immediately approached them and made himself known. They all returned him with great reluctance. One lady even gave him a hard time.

"How much do you want for him?" She asked, ready to give the man any price he demanded. She was a young woman, and clearly in the fashion industry. She held Danny close to her chest.

Annoyed, Vlad let out a huff and crossed his arms. No one could ever put a price on Danny's worth. He was, well, priceless! "He's not for sale." Vlad said firmly.

"Oh come now, any price! Just name it." She stroked Danny's back. Danny, the traitor, was snuggled up to her chest, purring. Vlad felt his eye twitch.

"Do you know who I am?" He began, losing his temper. "I am Vlad Masters; one of the wealthiest men in the _world_! Do you really think you can put a price on my kitten that I would even consider?"

"3 million."

Vlad paused. "That is a lot, but no. Now, may I have my kitten back?" he held his hand out and glared at her. With great reluctance, the lady handed Danny back. Danny happily jumped out of her arms and into Vlad's instead. The woman let out a haughty huff before storming away. Vlad let out a sigh and looked down at his kitten. "You are quite the troublemaker, Little Badger."

They left the park and went home. When Danny spotted Maddie again, he jumped out of Vlad's arms and ran towards her, only to be scratched on the nose. He yelped in surprise and jumped back, away from her. He whimpered; shocked at the pain his nose was experiencing.

"Maddie! No! Bad cat!" Vlad scolded, bending down to lift his kitten into his arms. Danny sniffled and wiped the blood off his nose with his paw. Sighing, Vlad went into the bathroom and attempted to give Danny a bath. As soon as Danny heard the water, he began struggling from Vlad's grip. "Hold still! You're getting a bath whether you want it or not, Daniel Fenton!" He tightly gripped his cat and dipped him in the warm water. When he lifted him back up, he instantly lathered him up with shampoo. Unfortunately he only had one that was for Maddie so he used that. She won't be pleased.

After Danny was bathed, he cleaned up the scratch marks on the pink nose. Danny meowed, not liking his fur clinging to him. Vlad laughed at the sight. Danny looked ridiculous with his fur all wet. He towel dried him. Danny broke free and started to lick his fur after getting a good distance away from Vlad.

The rest of the day proved to be exhausting. Danny was such a troublemaker. He would try to tear up the furniture or drapes. He ignored Vlad's reprimanding tone so Vlad had to take another approach. He got a bottle full of water and sprayed Danny whenever he did something bad. Danny didn't like that. He would scurry away, meowing sadly and having to shake off his wet fur. Vlad felt a bit guilty but Danny didn't make it any easier. The kitten decided Maddie just needed to be pushed to play. He would pounce on her unexpectedly at random times. Even after she let out a loud, piercing yelp and hiss, Danny insisted on getting her to play. She would attempt to scratch him again. Vlad sprayed them both.

When he tried to call Jack and Maddie again, apparently they were still out. Vlad asked for Jazz to tell her parents to call him as soon as they got home. A few minutes before midnight, he still hadn't received any calls from Danny's parents or his ghosts. They were still looking for Desiree. Vlad played with Danny using a stick that had a string tied to a feather. He made Danny chase the feather or would teasingly have it over his head for him to reach. He succeeded in making Danny do a black flip when he swung the stick and feather in a circular motion. At the stroke of midnight, his lover transformed back to his half human-cat self. The second he did, he let out a little yelp and clutched his hands to his nose.

"Owww! Why does my nose hurt?!" Danny asked with a whine.

"Welcome back." Vlad greeted dryly, placing the stick aside. "And that would be because you don't learn your lesson. You _insist_ on pestering Maddie even after she's made it clear that she does not want to play."

Pouting, Danny noticed he was in their bedroom. Although why he was on his belly on the floor and Vlad was lying on the bed under the covers, was beyond him. He noticed a few toys were around him. He swished his tail and picked up a yellow ball of yarn. "What happened to the blue one?" he asked curiously, fighting the urge to play with the yarn. Since when did yarn have any appeal to it?

"You destroyed it." Vlad said simply.

"Oh." He tossed the ball of yarn aside and crawled into the bed to lay his head on the man's lap. Unable to resist, Vlad scratched behind the cat ears. Danny purred in contentment. "So did you find Desiree?" he asked conversationally, getting used to being part cat. It wasn't so bad. Whenever Vlad pet him, it felt really good. He could live with that.

"No." Vlad was ashamed to admit he failed his Little Badger. "I've contacted your friends and they said you were human while you were with them. Your parents, however, I still have not managed to get in contact with."

Danny hummed, nuzzling Vlad's stomach. Vlad wondered when Danny put his clothes on. He remembered them falling asleep, naked, but here Danny was; laying fully clothed on Vlad. He wasn't too happy about it, but he was too disappointed with himself to really think about it. Danny leaned up to place a loving kiss on Vlad's lips, which made him feel a bit better. "Don't worry. We'll find her." He smiled encouragingly. "I wonder why someone wished I was a cat?"

"Perhaps your constant jokes of my need for one?" Vlad suggested.

Danny laughed. "But you already have one! And she's mean!" he pouted, rubbing the tip of his nose that was scratched up.

"It's your own fault." Vlad said but still petted his lover's ear to make him feel better. Danny's tail swished from side to side. Vlad couldn't help but watch it. It was a lovely and cute tail. Too bad it was too far for him to reach over and stroke it. Danny seemed to really like that.

Suddenly, Skulker appeared in their bedroom with a struggling wish-granting ghost in his arms.

"Plasmius? I found your ghost." Skulker said, tightening his hold on her arms.

"Let go of me! Unhand me you vile fiend!" Desiree hissed, struggling against the tight hold. "You'll pay for this, I swear!"

"She was quite a lot of trouble to catch." Skulker said, not at all fazed by her threat. "I expect a hefty payment for this, Plasmius."

Vlad and Danny were off the bed in an instant. Grinning maliciously, Vlad said, "You'll have a reward soon enough that I think will be to your satisfaction." He promised. "Visit me next week and I'll have it ready."

Skulker nodded and cuffed Desiree's hands together into a tight bond. He forced her to kneel before Vlad and Danny, which only infuriated the ghost further. She wanted to hit them all. She really hated men. Vlad walked to Desiree, smirking down at her. She didn't like the look in his eyes. It made her want to just kill him on the spot.

"Enough games, Desiree. Tell me who is responsible for Daniel's current state."

She looked over to Danny, noticing the cat ears and tail on the young man. Even she had to admit he looked rather fetching. Glaring hatefully up at Vlad, but knowing she didn't have a choice, she let out a sigh of defeat. There was no longer a point of delaying it. Even if she managed to escape their clutches, Vlad would just send his lackeys again to capture her. She just wanted to be free and grant wishes that she could manipulate to her liking.

"The boy's mother. I believe her name is Maddie Fenton."

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! Lemme know if it was any good. :) Or not haha but your reviews are appreciated! **


	3. Second Wish

**AN: So this was beta'd by Raininglullaby, who continues to be amazing. I hope you guys are checking out her fic! It's really good, I promise! :D Thank you all who take the time to review, I greatly appreciate it. I hope you guys are enjoying! **

**WARNING: There is a lemon scene towards the end, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please skip it. **

Danny let out a surprised gasp. "Mom? Are you sure?" he couldn't believe it. Why would his mother wish Danny were a kitten? It made no sense.

Desiree tried to bite Skulker's hands when they forced her to remain on the ground. She turned her heated gaze back to Danny. "Yes, I believe her exact words were, 'I wish you were like a baby kitten. Can you imagine how cute you would be?! I just wish you were around more. I miss you. You never see us anymore.'"

Vlad gawked, not noticing his lover's shoulder sag with guilt. "How could you interpret her wish into _this_?" he asked while gesturing to his lover. Even Danny was confused. His cat ears were flattened against his head and his tail hung limp.

Desiree shrugged. "As you can see, I managed just fine. It was a funny wish. You can't expect me to not have fun with it." She smirked, only to wince when she felt Skulker tighten his hold on her. "And will you let go of me already!" She shouted.

Skulker reluctantly let go of her but still eyed her wearily. Vlad and Danny exchanged a look. Danny offered his lover a shrug. Sighing, Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose and addressed Desiree. "You are coming with us and we are reversing this nonsense right now!"

"Will you release me after?" Desiree asked with an angry scowl.

"Only if my partner is returned to normal; unharmed and without any twists!" Vlad said firmly. Danny made his way to his lover and pressed himself against him, nuzzling the man's neck to calm him down. It worked, for the most part.

Desiree replied angrily, "Well, make sure she makes her wish clear and without loopholes." Vlad's eyes flashed red and Desiree promptly shut up. "As you wish," she mumbled reluctantly instead, still fuming.

"I thought you said my parents aren't home?" Danny asked.

"No, they're not, but we will have to wait for them at their home until they return. I will not have you switching to your kitten form while I explain to your parents what happened. I'll end up looking like a mad man, even with proof." Vlad rolled his eyes, knowing Jack and Maddie would shoot first and ask questions later if he showed them Desiree without a probable explanation first.

Skulker helped take Desiree over to the Fenton home. Plasmuis flew through the ghost portal, holding Danny to him since he couldn't switch to his ghost form to fly. When they reached the Fenton's home, they phased in. It was late, almost one in the morning, and Jazz was asleep in her old room. There still weren't any signs of Maddie and Jack. Danny was a little worried since his parents didn't stay out so late. They took a seat in the living room, Vlad switching back to his human self and taking a seat on a chair. Danny sat on Vlad's lap, resting his head underneath the man's chin as they waited for his parents to come back. Vlad ran his hands comfortingly up and down Danny's back, feeling the fuzzy ears under his chin and seeing the black tail swish. He ran his hand lovingly through the tail, eliciting a purr from the younger man.

The minutes ticked by and still no sign of Danny's parents. Vlad was getting frustrated. He was afraid there were going to show up after sunrise, when Danny would revert back to his kitten self. Desiree was just as impatient. She was sitting next to Skulker on the couch since he refused to allow her to float. At least she wasn't on the floor, but she still hated being bound. Danny yawned tiredly when it reached four in the morning. He was tired, and was fighting to keep sleep at bay. Vlad lovingly kissed his cheek.

"Go to sleep, Little Badger, I'll wake you if they come."

"Mm-kay…" Danny yawned then settled himself against Vlad. Vlad wrapped his arms around his Little Badger feeling tired himself. He hoped they would come soon! He wanted to be at home in his bed cuddling or fucking his lover. Both were perfect. Finally, 10 minutes before the sun was about to rise, the door clicked open and Jack and Maddie walked in. Vlad gave Skulker a signal. Skulker instantly turned himself and Desiree invisible.

Gingerly, Vlad moved Danny onto the couch so he could lie on it while he slept. He carefully approached Jack and Maddie, who were giggling and laughing as they tried to quietly climb up the stairs to go to their room. Scowling, Vlad cautiously approached them, not wanting to startle them.

"Madeline? Jack?" he called out loudly enough for them to hear, but hopefully not startle.

Jack and Maddie jumped anyway. "V-man?" Jack asked, surprised. He then grinned at his college buddy. "Hey V-man! What are you doing here so late?" he asked curiously, coming down the stairs to pull Vlad into a bone crushing hug.

Fortunately Vlad knew what was coming and pushed out his arm to keep Jack away from him. "I'm not here for a social visit, I'm afraid. I must speak to Maddie."

Maddie, frowning, went down the stairs to join them. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Is Danny okay?"

"He's fine. Well, as fine as he can be. Look, I don't have time to explain. Come take a look at Daniel."

Jack and Maddie were instantly following Vlad into the living room. They spotted Danny curled up on the couch like a cat. Maddie saw nothing wrong at first. Then, spotting the ears and tail, she let out a gasp. "How did this happen?!"

Vlad barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. After all, it wasn't as if she would know. "A wish granting ghost apparently heard you voice a wish about Daniel being a kitten?"

"I said it as a joke!" Maddie said, feeling guilty she was the reason her son was in this state. Her eyes instantly turned cold. "Tell me who the ghost is. We'll go find it and make it—"

"I have the ghost in my possession. I just need you to make the wish."

"Where is it?" Maddie and Jack asked, looking around the living room to spot the ghost.

Vlad was losing his patience. "Just make the wish, would you dear? Before Daniel has to suffer the next several hours being a feline?"

"What? O-oh, okay. Uh, I wish Danny was no longer a cat."

Nothing happened. Frowning, Vlad glared at the direction where Skulker and Desiree were before they went invisible. His eyes widened in horror when he realized they were gone. When had they disappeared?! Right then, the sun started to peak out through the blinds. Danny's body glowed again and his human body slowly shrunk until it was the size of a kittens. Maddie and Jack let out a horrified gasp while Vlad merely sighed. Skulker could forget about his reward. Right now, the ghost's reward would be Vlad not maiming him.

"Sugar cookies…" Vlad muttered, annoyed.

"Why didn't it work?" Maddie asked, approaching Danny's small form and lifting it into her arms. The kitten squirmed tiredly, letting out a low meow of discomfort for being moved from his spot. "Aren't you a cutie?" she cooed, petting his soft fur. Danny purred in his sleep. "That's weird, why does he look like Danny Phantom? Isn't that the insignia?"

"I'm not sure why it didn't work. As for the insignia, it was probably just part of the wish." Vlad lied. He yawned tiredly. "Do you mind watching Daniel? I'm going to go find out what happened."

Jack immediately went to stop him. "Whoa, V-Man! You look like you haven't slept. Why don't you just get some sleep now then try again after you've rested? Danny's not going anywhere!"

Danny wasn't going anywhere, no, but that didn't mean he knew where Desiree and Skulker would be. More importantly Desiree; she was sneaky and tricky to capture. Although sleeping on a bed did sound delightful right about now. Sighing, he reluctantly agreed to stay in the guest bedroom. He went to take Danny with him, but Maddie pulled the kitten close to her. Vlad glared balefully at her.

"Hey now, Danny can stay our room. He's just a kitten." She argued, still petting the soft fur.

"He can also stay in mine. After all, he's a kitten, and needs to be some where he won't have to fear getting _crushed_." He argued right back. They mutually glared at one another until Vlad had enough and simply took his kitten back.

"Hey!" Maddie called out indignantly. Vlad ignored her protests. He made his way to the guest room he's stayed in before, hugging Danny possessively to him. Danny was _his_ kitten. With that thought, he climbed into bed, cuddling with his little feline and fell asleep.

Vlad woke up with a jolt and shot out of bed. He knew without looking why he was awake. Danny was missing. He wasn't cuddled up to Vlad like he had been right before he fell asleep. Grumbling, he got off the bed and made his way into the Fenton living room. Not spotting his feline lover there, he entered the kitchen. There he spotted his lover on the table, playing with a little mouse toy. Maddie was sitting at the table, smiling and petting Danny. Jack was making lunch. Jazz was also there with Sam and Tucker. That was when Vlad noticed it was almost noon. He was relieved he hadn't slept long but he was angry with himself for sleeping in the first place. He didn't even _remember_ agreeing to sleep. Normally, he would have gone after Skulker and Desiree regardless of his state of mind. If he was tired, it didn't matter. Danny was important. Sighing, he turned around. At least Danny was occupying the family. It gave him the opportunity to switch to Plasmius and fly out on a hunt to find Desiree.

He was able to track down Skulker right away. He wasn't too far from the Fenton home. Skulker had been flying about Casper High, searching for Desiree. He stopped when he came face-to-face with an angry Plasmius.

"How could you let her escape?!" Vlad shouted angrily, infuriated that one of his best employees failed him. "You had her right there in your clutches! What the devil happened?"

Skulker flinched, knowing how angry Plasmius was. He had a right to be as well. "I'm sorry Plasmius, she broke through the binds and disappeared before I could stop her." He looked disappointed at himself.

Vlad let out an annoyed snarl. "Never mind it then! Do you know where she is?"

Skulker perked up at that, knowing he could make up for losing her. "According to my tracking device, she should be somewhere within the confines of this school."

He showed Vlad his tracking advice on the built in PDA he had. Vlad eyed the location before swooping down and going after her. Desiree was hiding in the cafeteria, subtly granting wishes she heard students release. They were simple wishes that turned into a disaster. The cafeteria was filled with wild animals, charging through and destroying the tables. A teacher from the science department was swimming in a room full of frogs. The food in the cafeteria all turned into delicious food, and then attacked the students. Vlad groaned. He seriously considered ignoring the situation, but knew if he didn't then Danny would just attend to it and wouldn't be happy if he discovered Vlad had ignored it.

With a growl, Vlad blasted out the food shooting at him. Skulker helped Vlad round up the wild animals and drop them off in the zoo. When they returned, the frogs had multiplied. Rolling his eyes, Vlad instructed Skulker to take care of that while he hunted for Desiree. He found her in the woman's locker room, looking in the mirror with a triumphant smirk. Vlad turned invisible and then reappeared so she could see him in the mirror.

"Hello, Desiree."

Desiree glared at him in the mirror and before she could make a run for it, he caught her wrists and glared at her, daring her to leave. She yielded. "Hello, Plasmius. What brings you here today?" she asked sweetly, her tone masking her utter annoyance and anger.

"I'm sure you can imagine." He grunted, making sure he had a good grip on her before forcing her to fly with him back to the Fenton's. He sneaked into their lab and took out the thermos.

"That's not necessary!" Desiree protested as soon she saw it.

Plasmuis switched back to his human self and smirked at her. He pointed the thermos at her and sucked her in. "Can't take any chances, now can I?" He made his way out of the lab and found everyone where he left them. Although this time they were taking turns petting Danny.

"He's actually kind of cute." Sam said, petting Danny's back. Danny arched into her touch, purring contently.

Jack was the first to spot Vlad. "Hey V-man! Where have you been?"

"Oh, around." Vlad answered airily before walking in. "Maddie, are you ready to make your wish?"

Maddie nodded, looking surprised. "You caught the ghost?"

"Yes." He hoped she wouldn't question it.

Thankfully, she didn't. "Too bad we can't keep him like this." She commented with a giggle. Jazz and Sam agreed. Vlad found Danny to be adorable too but he already had a cat and wanted his lover back.

He gripped the cap of the thermos. "Alright, get ready." Jack and Maddie took out the weapons they kept in case of emergency and waited. Vlad popped open the cap after pressing a button and out came Desiree in a cloud of smoke. She gave her best genie like appearance, having her arms cross and looking submissively down at the humans before her.

"How may I serve you, Master?" She asked to anyone.

Tucker opened his mouth to make a wish, apparently not learning from his first incident, until Sam kicked him underneath the table and stopped him with a sharp look. He shrunk in his seat. Maddie cleared her throat and said clearly, "I wish my son was no longer a kitten."

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." She said before the room was covered in smoke. Everyone started to cough. When the smoke cleared, Vlad noticed she had escaped, _again_. When he saw his lover on the table, for a second, he did not care about Desiree. Until he saw she had not fully granted the wish.

Danny was back in his human form all right, but he still had his cat ears and tail. Luckily, he wasn't in his ghost form. The strange thing was, however, was that Danny wasn't speaking. He was looking around inquisitively at everyone. Seeing nothing wrong, he plopped himself back down and rolled onto his back. Everyone exchanged nervous looks. Jasmine was the first one to break the tense silence in the room.

"Danny?"

Danny turned his head to her. "Meow?"

Vlad slapped his hand to his forehead. "Butter biscuits!" He swore under his breath. Desiree had succeeded in twisting the wish around again to her benefit. Sure, Danny was no longer physically a cat, although he still sported the ears and tail, but his mind was not of his human self. He groaned. This was just getting exhausting.

Everyone but Vlad paled. Sam tried again. "Uh, Danny? Can you…understand me?" she asked lightly. Danny just swished his tail and looked at her with a smile.

"Meow!" He answered, although he did not understand the question.

Vlad let out a loud sigh. Danny instantly rolled onto his stomach and apparently noticed Vlad in the room for the first time. His ears perked up and his tail swished madly behind him. His eyes had a mischievous gleam to them before he pounced off the table and jumped into Vlad's unsuspecting arms.

"Oof!" Vlad grunted, wrapping his arms tightly around the slim body. Danny wrapped his legs and arms around Vlad, clinging to the body and nuzzling him contently, purring. "You're heavy." Vlad muttered, wishing he could be annoyed. It was hard to be with a cute, affectionate half-cat Danny nuzzling him and purring. Danny didn't seem to mind the comment. In fact, he pulled away so he could lick Vlad's cheek.

"Aw," Sam cooed, grinning teasingly. "He likes you!"

"He better." Vlad grumbled, placing a light kiss on top of Danny's head.

Tucker asked, "So what now?"

"Now I have to find Desiree _again_ and make sure you phrase the wish correctly enough so there are no loopholes, Maddie."

Maddie frowned, feeling guilty. "How was I supposed to know?" she asked defensively.

"I didn't expect you to. I'm merely saying make sure the next time you make a wish in her presence, it has to be one where she cannot twist around to her liking."

Maddie nodded. "Got it. Well, Jack and I can go locate her." She pulled out a mini tracking device. "I was able to capture her ecto signature before she disappeared."

Jack grinned proudly at his wife. "Yeah, don't worry about it V-man! We'll have her back and have our Danny-boy back to normal in no time!"

Vlad didn't want to rely on them. Jazz, seeing the look on Vlad's face, volunteered to help her parents. They were soon off in the RV, heading towards Desiree's signature. Vlad remained at their home with Sam and Tucker. Danny was rolling around Sam. He got onto his stomach and wiggled his butt in the air, his tail swishing; his body in its pouncing position. Sam eyed him wearily. She was sitting on the floor and knew she would make an easy target.

"Don't even think about it." She warned. Danny gave her a mischievous smile. "No… Danny…"

"Meow!" He pounced on Sam, pinning her to the floor and grinning victoriously down at her. "Meow!"

"Daniel!" Vlad scolded, walking into the living room and spotting his lover on top of Sam with her arms pinned to the floor.

Danny, hearing his owner's voice, flinched and scurried off of Sam. His head was down with an apologetic look on his face. Sam, feeling guilty, laughed lightly as she sat up. "Don't worry, he was just playing." She defended. Danny still looked upset. She opened her arms to him. "Come here, Danny!" she cooed. Danny immediately perked up and crawled towards her, nuzzling his face between her breasts as she hugged him.

Vlad didn't like that. "Daniel, come here right now!" he demanded, pointing to the spot next to him on the floor. Meowing, Danny moved away from Sam and crawled towards Vlad, sitting on the spot the man was pointing to. He swished his tail and tilted his head to the side as he looked inquisitively up at Vlad. Sighing, Vlad petted his lover's cat ears, earning himself a purr.

Tucker made a face at the sight. He was sitting on a chair with his PDA on his lap. "This is weird. My best friend is some sort of half cat. Although, he is kind of cute." He took out the mouse toy they had used earlier to play with Danny and tossed it. Danny immediately pounced after it and put it in his mouth. He then brought his prize to Tucker and dropped it in front of him. Tucker tossed it again and Danny raced after it.

Vlad sat down on the couch, a headache slowly turning into a painful migraine. He wanted this nightmare to be over with already. Danny, now bored with the toy, made his way towards Tucker and sat down in front of him, expecting the man to have another form of entertainment for him. After a quick search in his bag, Tucker found a ball of yarn and gave it to Danny. Danny immediately entertained himself with it.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"His mother made a wish for him to be a cat, unaware that Desiree was lurking close by." Vlad explained, watching his lover play.

"You gotta admit; he looks kind of cute like that." She grinned, giving Danny a belly rub when he got close enough. He squirmed under her touch, purring.

"Yes, but society isn't going to think it's cute when he goes back to school and applies for a job." Vlad muttered.

"Maybe it won't be a big deal if he changes his last name to Masters." She commented casually. Danny had rolled away from her to pounce on the yarn.

Vlad flushed, trying to ignore the rush he felt at the thought. "P-Perhaps, but I'm sure Daniel wouldn't appreciate it."

Tucker agreed. Vlad looked at the time. It was now 11pm. Judging by the hours that passed, Vlad concluded Jack and Maddie have been having trouble capturing Desiree. He wondered if Danny would be able to think like a human at midnight, now that he didn't have to transform again? Danny, apparently bored, climbed onto the couch where Vlad was and decided to stretch up enough to reach Vlad's cheek to give a playful lick. Danny gave him a sultry grin before latching onto Vlad's neck and taking a bite. Vlad was surprised to feel fangs, but didn't yelp. Instead, a wave of arousal crashed over him as his sexy lover began to paw at his chest.

"Uhh-" Tucker said uncomfortably, looking away. Sam pretended to cover her eyes. "What's he doing?!" Tucker demanded to know.

"Getting frisky." Vlad answered dryly, knowing he should probably stop Danny. Danny became frustrated with the buttons so he decided to remove them with his teeth and tongue. He unbuttoned them one by one with his mouth. Vlad swallowed. "Perhaps now would be a good time to leave…" he suggested to Danny's friends. Danny's tail was swishing slowly behind him and he had his ears flat down on his head. He let out a low mewl when Vlad kissed his chastely.

"Gross, this is Danny's parents' home!" Tucker said, making a face. When he heard his friend start to pant, he shot up from the floor. "I'll be in the guest room!"

Sam reluctantly followed him. "Have fun you two!" She called before climbing up the stairs and joining Tucker.

After making sure the two were gone, Vlad flipped Danny to lie on the couch with him. He kissed his lovers neck and slipped his hand underneath the shirt to caress the toned chest. "Meow!" Danny gasped as Vlad traced down Danny's neck with his tongue. Vlad's hand reached for Danny's nipple and traced it with his thumb before pinching it. Danny moaned in delight and squirmed. Shirts were quickly lifted and discarded onto the floor, followed by pants. When they were left in only their boxers, Vlad shifted so Danny would be underneath him and grinded their hips together. Danny let out a wanton moan and mewl. Vlad could feel his lust overtaking him. Danny was just a beautiful creature beneath him; wanting and understanding nothing more than pleasure; pleasure Vlad could give him.

With a growl, Vlad plunged his tongue into Danny's mouth. Danny moaned into the kiss and suddenly began to suck on Vlad's tongue. He then swirled his tongue around Vlad's and let out another mewl. Vlad loved how playful and frisky Danny was being. Danny had his hands clawing at Vlad's back and his tail caressing the back of Vlad's thigh. Vlad pulled away to look down at his lover.

"Daniel," he whispered, leaning in for another breath taking kiss.

"Meow?" Danny answered, purring. Vlad placed his hands on Danny's hard on and gave it a firm squeeze. His lover gasped and shivered. "Meo~w"

Vlad chuckled at his cute lover. He continued to stroke the erection through the boxers, knowing it was driving his lover insane. The frustration in those blue eyes caused Vlad to let out a groan. He loved seeing Danny like this. So wanton and needy, his squirms and arches begging for Vlad to give him more. Vlad slowly pulled down Danny's boxers and revealed his prize. He gripped firmly at it with his hand before stroking. Danny let out a lustful moan in delight.

"M-meow!" Danny panted, his cat ears perking up. With his tail, he slipped it into Vlad's boxers and nudged his crotch. It was a weird sensation, but Vlad did get a guilty pleasure off of feeling the silky fur stroking him. "Mmm…nnggh…meow!"

Vlad phased off his own boxers. The tail was now able to wrap itself around his manhood and stroke it. Vlad let out a moan. He reached for the lube in his pants pocket and quickly prepared his lover.

"M-Meow! Ahh…Vlad!" Danny gasped out, thrusting in time to Vlad's fingers. "Oh, Vlad!"

"Daniel," Vlad panted, excitement surging through him when he heard Danny shout his name. The tail removed itself from his cock. When Vlad entered Danny, the younger cat halfa's eyes rolled to the back of his head, pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Oh, Vlad! More!" he whimpered when Vlad continued his agonizingly slow pace. "Please!"

"As you wish, my little kitten." Vlad purred before picking up his pace. Danny placed his hand on Vlad's chest and stopped him. Vlad was surprised and for a moment, scared he did something wrong when Danny moved away and pulled out from him. The moment was short lived, however, when Danny switched positions so he would be on his stomach. He lifted his hips slightly and Vlad groaned at the sight. Without a second thought, he cupped Danny's cheeks and squeezed them. He was rewarded with a lustful moan.

"Vlad! Fuck me!" Danny begged, pushing his hips back against the man's cock. The tail now reached for Vlad and stroked his cheek. Swallowing, Vlad repositioned himself in Danny's entrance and thrust in, moaning as the tight heat swallowed him. He panted and began to thrust wildly into Danny, no longer able to hold back.

"O-Oh, Vlad! VLAD!" Danny shouted, enjoying Vlad's hard and fast pace. He kept hitting the right spot, and Danny couldn't help but just lie there and take it. He loved the feeling. "A-Ah! There, there, don't stop!"

"Mmm…Daniel…" Vlad panted. The tail slipped past his cheek and hovered over his mouth. Vlad nipped at it. "Cum for me, Little Badger."

Vlad's nip on his tail sent a sky rocketing wave of pleasure to Danny and it became too much. With a shout, the younger cat halfa cried out and came, his lover following shortly after him.

Vlad pulled Danny into a hug, both trying to regain their breaths. Danny was the first to recover. He let out a low chuckle. "Well, that was a fun way to gain consciousness."

Vlad grinned unapologetically. "Sorry, Little Badger, you're too tempting to resist."

Danny snuggled into his lover's arms, not really minding. "It's fine." He winced when Vlad pulled out. He looked around the unfamiliar area with a frown. When he saw a photo album, he gawked, realizing where they were. "We're at my parent's?!" He paused. "You just fucked me in my parent's _living room_?" His voice had come out an octave higher than he probably intended.

"Ah yes, we should probably clean up the mess before they return." He didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that they just had sex in Danny's parents' home. His young lover, however, was experiencing a melt down.

"Shit, shit, shit! We need to get up and clean up _now_! Oh god, there's cum on the couch. My dad _sits on this couch_!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, finding his lover's antics ridiculous. "Really now Daniel, just think of all the times your parents have had sex on this very same couch."

Danny paused and turned sickly pale. "Dude, that didn't help. Now I'm just even more disgusted."

Vlad shrugged. He helped Danny clean up the mess before redressing. After, Sam poked her head out from the top staircase.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" She asked, lightly teasing. "We heard the shouting stop so we figured you two were done."

Danny's blush covered his whole face. He gripped his cat ears and pulled them down, feeling embarrassed. "Oh god, you two _heard_ us?" he squeaked, mortified.

Tucker joined in. "It was kind of hard not to. You're a screamer, dude."

Danny hid his face in Vlad's chest. Vlad patted Danny's back comfortingly, although his smirk was anything but sympathetic. He was proud that he could make his Little Badger scream into the heavens like that. _He_ was the only one that could bring out those pleasurable responses from Danny.

Danny, desperate to change the subject, asked, "What happened? I remember now that we came here to see my parents, but that's all." Sighing, Vlad explained the situation to Danny. When he caught Danny up on what had happened, the younger cat halfa looked down sadly. "So I'm still going to be a cat?"

Vlad bit his lower lip, disappointment and guilt twisting his heart. He hugged his lover to him. "Not for much longer, Daniel."

Just then, the front door banged open and Jack's booming voice came out. "We're back! And guess with what!"

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed :) And thanks again for taking the time to review.**


	4. Third Times the Charm

**AN: I wanna thank my Beta again for being such an awesome encourager and giving me advice for this fic :D I hit a writer's block and she helped me through :) I hope you guys can continue to enjoy, this fic it's almost done! ****I got like, two reviews for the previous chapter so I am deeply sorry if I offended anyone or the chapter wasn't good enough. **

"It better not be fudge, Jack." Vlad said sarcastically, fixing Danny's mussed up hair. He didn't need to look as if he just finished having sex. His parents weren't _that_ slow. Well, maybe they were.

"Well, besides that!" Jack and his wife took out what appeared to be a vacuum and pointed to the bag. "We caught the ghost!"

Jazz walked into the house, closing the door tiredly behind her. Tucker, Sam, Vlad and Danny immediately stood up, alert and ready to hold Desiree down if she tried to escape again. Danny approached his mother. She gave him an apologetic look before hugging him.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry about this!"

Danny swished his tail. "It's okay, mom."

Maddie gasped in surprise and pushed her son away to look at him. "You can talk?"

"Uh, yeah, look, can we just get this over with?" He rubbed the back of his neck, really just wanting to go back home with Vlad. He was tired of switching from a half cat human thing to a kitten. Even if he wasn't transforming into a kitten anymore, there was still almost 12 hours of the day he had no memory of every time the sun would rise. It wasn't like a nap. It was just like a giant hole was in his head and he had to fill the void with the information Vlad gave him. Danny wasn't enjoying it.

"Oh, right!" Maddie immediately turned to the vacuum and gave Jack a look. He nodded and took out his Fenton Weapons, ready for battle. Jack pressed a button on the vacuum and Desiree came out, scowling angrily at everyone in the room. Before she could attempt anything, Maddie had long silver chains wrap tightly around Desiree, restricting her movements.

Desiree had enough of this. "Alright, alright, you've caught me! Just make your wish so I may take my leave!" She said angrily.

Danny glared at her, his cat ears and tail frizzing in anger. "I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you hadn't been lurking around granting stupid wishes!" he hissed.

Vlad couldn't help but think how cute his lover looked. To calm him down, he scratched the cat ears. Danny's angry expression instantly melted away and he leaned into the touch, purring contently.

Maddie aimed an ecto gun at Desiree, ignoring the threatening gaze. "Now listen here ghost! You change my baby back to his normal self!" Danny flushed in embarrassment as his mom's statement. He wasn't a _baby_ anymore. He cast a glare at Vlad when he heard him chuckle in amusement.

Desiree rolled her eyes. "Just make your wish. I won't twist it." She was growing tired of being chased down. This wasn't flattering nor was it fun anymore.

"I wish Danny wasn't part kitten anymore. I want him back to his normal self." Maddie said finally.

Desiree could have easily twisted those words around. She could have done so many things with those words but decided against it. Sighing, she granted the wish.

Danny felt a tingle and slowly, the cat ears and tail sunk into his body until they disappeared. He shivered and touched the top of his head. Yep, his ears were gone and so was his tail. He let out a sigh of relief. He still felt a bit tingly but it wasn't bothersome.

Jazz immediately took out her thermos and sucked Desiree into it. Desiree went into it with a piercing screech. Vlad mentally reminded himself to pick up the thermos later and teach Desiree a lesson when he had the chance before sending her back into the Ghost Zone. Right now, he's relieved to have his lover back to his normal self. Danny hugged his parents.

"Thanks guys." He smiled gratefully at them.

"It's no problem, Danny-boy!" Jack answered with a wide grin.

Maddie still looked a bit guilty. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess in the first place."

"It's okay. It was actually kind of fun." He blushed at the memory. Vlad knew what Danny was referring to and couldn't help but smirk smugly. Danny yawned and stretched. "I'm tired. Anyone else up for some sleep?"

Jazz said happily, "Yes, please! I spent _hours_ trying to catch that stupid ghost!" she moaned, heading towards her old room. Jack and Maddie exchanged sheepish looks. They were used to ghost hunting for hours and it never bothered them, but they could understand why it tired out their daughter.

"We're going to bed, too." Maddie said, looking at the guests she had. "Are you staying Danny? We really haven't seen you in a while." She commented with a frown, making Danny feel guilty. Even if the wish was unintentional, it was him not being around so often that started this mess in the first place. "We have no plans for tomorrow." She added.

Danny looked to Vlad to see what the man thought. Honestly, Vlad wanted to go home and spend some more time with his lover now that the mess was over. But, it wasn't fair to keep snatching Danny away from time with his family, especially now that Jazz was around for a few days. When Vlad gave a slight nod, Danny immediately beamed and told his family they would be staying. Happy with the response, Maddie and Jack made their way to their bedroom.

Tucker looked at the time and turned to Sam. "You want to stay over my place? It's closer."

Sam, tired, agreed. "Bye Danny, see ya Vlad. Stay in touch."

Danny was disappointed his friends were leaving. "You sure? We have a guest room you guys can use. Vlad and I can crash in my old bedroom." He ignored his lover's scoff.

"Thanks, man. But Sam and I have plans tomorrow anyway." Tucker said with a little blush. "We'll catch you another time."

Knowing he wasn't going to change his friends' minds, he said his good byes to them and made his way towards his old bed room, Vlad following behind. They stripped down to their boxers and climbed into his old bed. Danny spooned Vlad's front, the man's arm wrapped tightly around him.

"This bed is lumpier than I remember." Danny commented with a grin.

"Only because I've spoiled you with the greater luxuries in life."

Danny thought about it before realizing it was true. "Well, I guess that's what having a billionaire for a boyfriend is for." Danny joked, chuckling.

Vlad swallowed. Boyfriend… _"Maybe it won't be a big deal if he changes his last name to Masters."_ Vlad violently pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Now wasn't the time to think about that. He was exhausted and sleeping sounded like a wonderful idea right now. He could feel Danny shift slightly in his arms. Oh right, he hadn't responded.

"Aren't you lucky." He joked back, kissing the raven hair in front of him. "You know, I kind of miss the cat ears and your tail." He purred.

Danny shivered in his arms. "I'll make it up to you somehow." He promised, yawning again. "Night Vlad."

"Goodnight Daniel."

The following morning, Danny made breakfast for his family. He spent time with them and Vlad, going over stories and catching up on their lives. They even played silly bored games to bond. It was fun. Danny realized he missed his family. It was funny to be laughing freely with them and spending quality time together. He spent so much time going to work, studying, and being with Vlad that he hadn't realized how much time passes. It wasn't that he regretted it. Being with Vlad made him very happy and his family understood that. However, he did silently promise to himself that he would make more of an effort to see them and spend time with them.

Vlad and Danny left in the evening, making arrangements for their next visit. They took the thermos with them so they could take care of Desiree later. She was stuck in there, fuming. Vlad and Danny made sure they were out of sight before switching to their ghosts forms and flying home. Danny was relieved he still had his powers. He was afraid the wish his mother had made had somehow taken his ghost half away from him. He flew, a pleased smile on his face as he felt the wind flowing through his air. He felt most at calm and content when he was flying. Well, that and being snuggled up with Vlad.

They reached the mansion and were 'greeted' by Maddie. She hissed at Danny. Danny stuck out his tongue at her. "I missed you too, you mean furball."

"Now, now, be nice." Vlad chided while chuckling. "After all, you were quite a handful when you were a cute little kitten."

Danny grabbed Vlad's wrist and pulled him into an unexpected hug. He nuzzled the man's chest affectionately. "Are you trying to say I'm not cute anymore?" He looked up so Vlad could see him pout.

"You're very cute." Vlad grinned and kissed his lover. "But the cat ears and tail were a bonus."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well _sorry_." He muttered sarcastically, smiling playfully. He didn't mind that his lover missed his cat form. He wished he could have remembered being a kitten. It must've been fun. Except maybe the times he was scratched by Maddie.

"You're forgiven, my little kitten." Vlad laughed when his lover lightly punched his arm in retaliation.

"I prefer badger." Danny looked shocked he said that, earning him another laugh from Vlad. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Whatever you wish, Little Badger."

Danny gave him a look. "Wishing is what got me in this mess in the first place."

Conceding, Vlad held his hands up in mock surrender. He walked into the living room and picked up a ball of yarn. He tossed it to Danny, who caught it and stared at it. He looked at Vlad, unsure of what he was supposed to do with it. "Don't have the urge to play with it? That was your favorite toy." Vlad joked, laughing when he saw Danny's annoyed expression.

"Oh hardy har har. You fruitloop." Danny muttered, chucking the ball of yarn at Vlad. Vlad easily dodged it.

"Oh come now, you were so cute when you wanted your belly scratched…"

"Shut up!" Growling, he stormed away and went to their room with the largest TV screen to play video games. Vlad decided to indulge Danny and play with him, immediately making the young man feel better. Truthfully, Danny did have a small urge to play with the ball of yarn, but it wasn't like before when he actually was half cat. As fun as it had been, he much preferred being half ghost. He'd get over losing the cat parts pretty soon. It had been cool having a tail, but really weird. He kind of felt like something was missing now that it was gone. Just a small buzzing sensation that hadn't been there before and he hoped it would go away soon.

During the middle of the game, Danny paused it and said he was going to go to the kitchen, asking Vlad if he wanted anything.

"Some tea would be nice."

"Gotcha."

Danny came back with Vlad's tea and a tuna sandwich for himself. Vlad gave him a look and Danny blushed, instantly getting defensive. "I was just craving tuna! That's all! Don't look at me like that." He angrily munched on his sandwich.

Vlad took a sip of his tea and said nothing. He would tease him later. "I didn't even know you liked tuna."

"Shows what kind of boyfriend you are." Danny said while taking another bite out of his sandwich. "I used to eat tuna at school when Sam offered to get lunch for us. She'd usually pick a tuna sandwich for me and a salad for Tucker. He hated it." He smiled fondly at the memory.

Vlad paused. There was the nagging feeling in the back of his mind again bursting to come out but he pushed it right back. "Hm, and this tea clearly describes what kind of boyfriend _you_ are. You know I don't like sugar in it."

Danny grinned. "Oh, I know. Consider it a small payback for making fun of me."

"I would think the shirts you ripped from my closet when you were a kitten would be revenge enough."

Danny laughed. "I ripped your shirts? Which ones, the shiny ones?"

"Mmhm." Vlad was surprised he knew which ones.

"Not my fault. They were shiny and you didn't do anything to keep them from me." He smirked. "You got what you deserve."

"They were quite expensive."

"You'll get over it." Danny finished his sandwich. He smiled fondly at Vlad before kissing his cheek. "And you love me. So you forgive me, right?"

Vlad smiled and sighed dramatically. "I suppose I may forgive you. As you said, I do love you."

Danny grinned happily. "Good! Cause I love you too!" he turned off the game station and switched the input so it would be on TV. He found the football channel and put it on before resting his head on Vlad's lap. Vlad ran his hand through Danny's hair, swearing he could hear Danny purr.

**AN: One more chapter to go ^^ hope you guys have enjoyed this fic. **


	5. End Wish

**AN: This chapter was Raininglullaby's idea. So, I decided to write it, hoping she would approve of it :D I hope you guys enjoy it as well? I will warn you though: it is INCREDIBLY cheesy. Haha Either way, she wanted this kind of ending so I gave it to her :) **

It was nagging him _again_. He tried to keep himself distracted, really, he did! He did research on latest ghost hunting equipment, wrote down ideas on how to win over the Packers so he could own them, read the newspaper and a few books he had been meaning to for _months_, but no matter what he did, his thoughts came flying back to a certain remark.

"_Maybe it won't be a big deal if he changes his last name to Masters."_

Daniel Masters. A pleasant shiver raced up his spine at the name. They never discussed marriage before and Vlad figured it was too early to. They've only been together two years. It didn't seem like Danny had any intention of parting ways with him some day, but Vlad couldn't help but realize it was a possibility. Besides, Danny was young! What 20 year old in their right mind would seriously consider marriage? Even if he was in a serious and committed relationship with Vlad, maybe he didn't want something so permanent.

Still, he couldn't get what Sam said out of his head! It's been a week since the Kitten-Wish-Incident, and everything had returned to normal. Danny still had some habits he developed from being a kitten, such as stretching for one or randomly rolling onto his back when he was playing a game on the floor. He even began to drag his nails like claws down Vlad's back during sex when he reached his climax. Vlad was very fond of that one. Danny was in class right now in the University of Wisconsin. He wouldn't be back until maybe five or six in the evening. It was a little past one in the afternoon so Vlad had a few hours to keep himself occupied until his Little Badger returned. However, the only thing keeping his thoughts occupied was that damn comment…

"_Maybe it won't be a big deal if he changes his last name to Masters."_

"Fudge buckets!" Vlad slammed his hand on the desk in frustration. He loved Danny! Truly, he did. Being married to the young man sounded blissfully wonderful! He _longed_ to have that. All his life he wanted to be loved, cherished, and happy. He spent so many years bitter and pining after a woman he could not have…then Danny came in and he felt like he was on top of the world. He'd do anything to keep the young man by his side, possibly for … well… forever! Was proposing really such a big deal then? Yes, yes it was. It was probably a step Danny wasn't ready for. He bit his lower lip before succumbing into temptation. It wouldn't hurt to just … glance at the rings, would it?

He ended up going to the most expensive jewelry store he could find. When he walked in, he told himself firmly that he was there to just _look_. Nothing more. The fact that he walked out of there an hour later with a $15,000 engagement ring made him realize that perhaps he should have been more firm. No matter! He could just … put it in his drawer for a time when he was ready. Sure. That could work. He walked into his study and put it in his drawer and closed it shut. Whether it was one month from now or even 6 years from now, he had the ring to use for a proposal. Now he could get his mind off of it. He decided to fill out some forms for a contract he wanted to ensure would be successful.

Not even ten minutes later, Vlad looked down at his forms. He had written words for the first few spaces he had to fill out. However, the rest of the paper was filled out with a name that was not his. Daniel Masters. Vlad wanted to scream in frustration. What was he, some teenager _girl_? Disgusted and embarrassed with himself, he ripped up the forms and burned them. He could always just ask for another copy later. Sighing, he pulled out the ring from its hidden spot and looked at it. He even got it engraved. He scowled angrily. This was all Samantha Manson's fault! If she hadn't said anything, he wouldn't be suffering with these ridiculous thoughts right now.

He spent almost an hour looking at the ring before putting it away. Really, what was the worst that could happen? Danny could just reject his proposal but be willing to continue their relationship. But then there was the other possibility. What if Danny felt uncomfortable and would decide he needs space from Vlad for a while? Either one would tear Vlad's heart apart. Sighing, he walked out of his study and seriously thought about going to his office until Danny returned home. He had another few hours before he'd see him again anyway. Instead, he decided to take pity on Desiree and released her into the Ghost Zone. Being trapped in the Fenton Thermos for a full week was punishment enough for her.

He wandered his mansion for a while, stopping into his bedroom to look at the photo album on his desk. Before, he had photos of Maddie and maybe one picture of Jack from their college days (that had Maddie in it) filling up the space. After he got over his obsessive and platonic love of her, pictures of Danny replaced his photos of her. Most pictures were of him and Danny on some date or on a vacation they took together in exotic places. Vlad smiled fondly at them. Danny really filled up his life in more ways than one. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without Danny in it.

At 5:30, Danny walked into the mansion. Vlad could hear Danny running up the stairs to get into their bedroom. Smiling, he welcomed him with open arms as Danny tossed his backpack aside and all but tackled Vlad to hug the man. Danny's greetings were always loving and affectionate and so very special to Vlad. He treasured them.

"Hi Vlad," Danny greeted, leaning up for a kiss.

Vlad met him half way and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the younger halfa and pulling him close. Danny moaned in approval and instantly deepened the kiss. Vlad reluctantly pulled away to smile at him. "Hello, Daniel. How was your day?"

"Boring." He wrinkled his nose. "I barely got through the day. Although, my professor wasn't there for my last class so I went to the library and did all my assignments so I could have a free night with you!" He grinned proudly.

"Is that so? Well then, why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" Vlad suggested, suddenly feeling anxious. He didn't know why. It wasn't as if they have never had dinner in public before. Yet, the idea was starting to make Vlad sweat.

Danny seemed to like the idea. "Sure. Do I have to dress up or is casual okay?"

"Hmm…you do look dashing when you wear your tux…"

Danny rolled his eyes but smiled. "Okay, okay. Do I have to wear a tie, too?"

"Well…" He trailed off suggestively.

"Got it." Shaking his head, he laughed. "What's the occasion?"

Again, anxiety fluttered Vlad's stomach as he lied. "No reason, Little Badger. I just want to spoil you tonight. Is that so wrong?"

"Nah, it's not." He kissed his lover again. "I'll go get changed."

Vlad watched Danny change for a bit before his legs were starting to move on their own accord. They led him to the study room, right in front of the drawer where the ring was. Swallowing dryly, Vlad opened the drawer and gripped the velvet box with the expensive and heavy piece of jewelry. He didn't know how long he stood there, staring at the box before he heard his lover shout for him. Without thinking about it, he slipped the box into his pocket and met Danny to leave together and enter the limo.

When they got to the restaurant, Vlad was incredibly distracted. The small velvet box in his pants pocket felt incredibly heavy and for a second he wondered if it was _burning_ him. Now, he knew it was just his anxiousness acting up and that the actual object wasn't burning him. In front of Danny, he kept his cool and calm demeanor, smiling charmingly as his lover discussed his day. It wouldn't do for Danny to see how nervous he really felt. He had to make a decision. Was he going to propose to Danny or wait for a later time, when they've discussed it so he could have a better feel for where Danny stood on the matter? But would it be more romantic if he just did it out of the blue? He wanted to groan. He had no idea!

Throughout their meal, Danny kept an eye on Vlad. The man was acting suspicious. It was subtle signs that Danny noticed. The man's eyes would gleam with nervousness for a second before it was gone. He tapped his glass with his index finger twice—a nervous twitch that one would not notice if they didn't know Vlad Masters so well. He wondered what Vlad was so nervous about. Danny took another bite of his steak before casually trying to bring up the subject.

"Hey love, are you alright?"

Vlad looked up in surprise. "Of course I am, Daniel. Why do you ask?"

Danny shrugged, trying to appear casual. "Just wondering. You sure there's nothing on your mind?" If he poked and prodded enough, maybe he could get Vlad to reveal to him whatever is bugging him.

Vlad swallowed nervously and actually shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Danny's blue eyes widened in surprise. This was something serious; Vlad _never_ shifted uncomfortably like that. "It's nothing dear." Vlad gave him a winning smile.

Danny raised a brow, clearly not believing him. "You sure?" He reached across the table to take Vlad's free hand in his. He caressed the hand with his thumb. "You can tell me anything." He added, smiling.

Vlad paused. Should he ask now? Or should he wait till after dinner? "You know I love you, Daniel." He started.

Danny looked happy. "Yeah, I love you too." He then looked confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong." Vlad said quickly, watching Danny's shoulder sag in relief.

"Oh, so what's up?"

"I…"

"_Maybe it won't be a big deal if he changes his last name to Masters."_

He lost his courage. Meekly, he said, "I'll tell you later."

Danny looked disappointed. "Oh. Okay, whenever you're ready then." He squeezed the hand in his affectionately before going back to his meal.

Vlad could feel his face flaming as he tried to eat his meal, no longer hungry. The nervous butterflies swirling in his stomach was making it difficult to swallow. Still, he had to put up an appearance. He finished his meal without complaint, even sparing a compliment at it, which Danny whole heartily agreed.

"Do you want dessert?" Danny asked, looking at the mini dessert menu, his eyes excitedly roaming over the exotic foods they offered.

Should he do it after dessert? Or should he wait until they left the restaurant? Should he skip dessert so he could get it over with? Or would it be more romantic if—Ugh, this was driving him _insane_! His train of thought was making him feel like he had the right to be called a fruitloop.

"I'm fine, Daniel."

"Oh." Danny looked thoughtful before putting the menu down. "Okay, let's pay the bill and leave."

Vlad was a bit upset with that. Danny _always_ ordered dessert. Why not this time? "Don't you want to try a dessert? I've heard they have a wonderful chocolate devil cake…"

Danny shook his head. "Nah, maybe next time."

Reluctantly, Vlad called over a waitress and paid the bill. They left the restaurant together, hand in hand. Vlad was mentally scolding himself as he walked towards their limo. How could he be such a coward? Danny loved him! Surely he wouldn't freak out if he asked him to spend the rest of eternity with him? Maybe he would… Vlad scowled, blaming Samantha again for his predicament and blaming himself for bringing the ring with him. He was so lost in his thoughts he was startled when he felt hands grip his arms and Danny's face was suddenly right in front of his with a determined look.

"Vlad, what's going on? You're acting weird."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Vlad said quickly, wondering how he could have let his lover notice his state. He immediately made himself appear calm and collected. "Nothing's going on, Daniel. I'm fine, I assure you."

"Well you're not acting fine." Danny said with a slight frown. "Seriously, what's wrong? Just tell me. I won't get mad." He promised.

Vlad stared at Danny. The young man was breathtakingly beautiful. His blue eyes were clear and always had the effect of making Vlad feel like they could see right through him. He had grown a little taller over the years, but was still small. It made him look cute. Danny's ghost half was just as gorgeous as his human half. His spirit was one that Vlad always admired, even his sickening good sense of morals. And Danny never failed in making Vlad feel loved and cherished. Even when they fought, Danny never hinted at wanting to leave Vlad. Danny had more control over Vlad than he probably realized. He could easily make Vlad feel like his heart will burst or feel like the luckiest and happiest man in the universe. He never wanted Danny to be anywhere else but his side.

He grabbed the box in his pocket and curled his hand around it. He stared into those questioning blue eyes before dropping down onto one knee. He watched as those blue eyes widened in surprise and he let out a soft gasp. Well, he couldn't back out now. He took out the velvet box and opened it to Danny, revealing the palladium engagement ring. He hadn't prepared a speech so he figured he would just go with whatever his heart was telling him to say.

"Daniel Fenton, you make me the happiest man on earth. I was once a broken soul chasing unrealistic dreams; filled with bitterness and hate that only left me miserable. It took me too long to realize what truly caused my misery and why love had forsaken me for so many years. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be the man I am today, worthy of your love. I love you, Danny, and I can't imagine a moment without you. Will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Danny stood there in shock. His whole body had shut down and he could only stare at Vlad with his jaw slack. Vlad proposed to him. The man just asked Danny to spend the rest of his life with his. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. Doubt started to seep into those loving blue eyes and Danny knew he had to say something before he crushed the man's feelings.

"Y-Yes!" he said quickly, grinning goofily down at his lover. "S-sure, I'll marry you."

Vlad shot up from his position and pulled Danny into a fierce and passionate kiss. Danny returned it with equal fervor after getting over his shock. The kiss left them breathless and the second they pulled away, Vlad kissed him again. Danny felt like his lungs were going to burn but didn't care; the kiss felt so good and loving he couldn't resist. Finally, they pulled away, panting heavily. Grinning happily, Vlad took out the ring and slipped it onto Danny's ring finger. Danny took a moment to admire the ring.

"It's nice. Looks classy and not girly." Smiling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, surprising Vlad. "Guess you beat me to it." He grinned at Vlad's confused look. "Remember that thing I was going to buy the day Desiree turned me into a kitten? Well, this was it. It was supposed to be more of a promise ring than an engagement one but I think it can serve as that too."

In a daze, Vlad watched Danny open the ring box to reveal a white-gold plain band. Danny took out the ring and held it out for Vlad to slip onto his finger. Vlad did just that, smiling as he looked at it. "When did you manage to get my ring size?" he asked, impressed.

Danny shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Vlad pulled his fiancé into another kiss. "Well, Little Badger, why don't we go home and … celebrate?" he smirked suggestively, nipping at Danny's bottom lip.

Danny shivered. "Sounds like a great idea."

They made their way back to the limo. Vlad placed his hand on the door and then paused. "You will be taking my last name, won't you?" he asked.

Danny hummed thoughtfully before shrugging. "Sure. Danny Masters. I can get used to it."

Vlad felt an odd rush of arousal surge through him from hearing his fiancé voice it out. "Get in the limo, now." He opened the door.

Knowing that tone, Danny grinned. "As you wish."

**END! :D**

**A/N: Fun fact. I'm 21 years old and married. I got engaged at 18. My husband is 10 years older than I am. We seriously had this issue about getting married because he thought I was too young and wouldn't want to tie the knot with him. Which is why I wrote 'What 20 year old in their right mind would seriously consider marriage?' in the fic. Haha. Well, he's so wonderful, I couldn't help but say yes when he proposed. We waited two years to get married (mostly because I insisted, he wanted to wait till I was a little older but I figured I wasn't going to change my mind so here we are haha. Not that I don't think there's a possibility that it can back fire, but, so far, we're very happy and take every day as it comes. :) ) So it was kind of fun to write this because it kind of plays close to home. **

**Anyway, enough babbling. I hope you guys enjoyed my fic! Thanks again to Raininglullaby for all your hard work and being such an AWESOME beta and writer! And for the wonderful idea :D And thank you all who take the time to review my fic; much appreciated! **


End file.
